Pestilence
by Hyde n' Go Seek
Summary: During a time of pestilence, a noncontagious disease over sweeps the entire world. Ten people who have not been struck with it yet are losing faith but have one last hope, and so, they go on an adventure to find him. A detective called, Coy.
1. Trailer

Pestilence

**Hello! This is A Zombie production. Nicole is off creating something mushy, haha! Just kidding, at any rate. **

**This is a Make-Your-Own-Character-And-Submit-It kind of thing. **

**There is a disease going around that is TERRIBLE called, The Pestilence. It's not even catagious! No one knows how you possibly get it! However, people are getting it and it is almost ALWAYS fatal. **

**When the world is ending..what else can you do but try and solve the mystery? **

**Ten current survivours of this massive plague seek out 'Coy' a famous detective who they heard is trying to solve the mystery behind this disease and where it came from..could Coy be onto something? **

**Maybe this ISN'T just some disease that has come about..maybe there is a purpose behind it..**

**_Alright! Create your character using...THIS!_**

**_By the way, (op.) means that it is optional, you don't HAVE to put it. (Just in case you didn't know..)_******

BASICS

Name:

Age (17-55):

Birthdate:

Race:

Hometown/Country/State etc.:

Blood Type:

Zodiac Sign (Op.):

Religion(Op.):

Family:

Friends?(op.):

Past (Keep it around a paragraph at maximum, please.):

Purpose behind seeking Coy:

INTO THE MIND

Mental status:

Medical records?(op.):

Allergies?(op.):

Medication?(op.):

Medical conditions?(op.):

APPEARANCE

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eyes:

Skin Colour:

Bottoms:

Top:

Shoes:

Accesories(op.):

Tattoos/Scars/Birthmarks/etc.:

MISC.

Anything I missed?(op.):

Special Notes?(op.):

A qoute you want them to say?(Op.)

ALSO! Yes, you may make two characters if you wish to. Make sure they are done in the same review (a signed review) because you can not submit two reviews per chapter. Anonymous reviewers characters will most likely not be taken. You may submit one and it WILL be judged, but it has a better chance if made when signed in.


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

**-****THE OFFICIAL CAST-**

** Matthew Brown**

**Monica Kelly**

**Zachary Mitchel Carter**

**Danny Thompson**

**Geniveve 'Ginny' Rutter**

**Clarissa Foster**

**Aayliah Masri**

**Robert Lee**

**Destiny Thompson (Not Related to Danny Thomson)**

**Ashley Saints**

**And finally, Detective Coy.**

* * *

><p>o<p>

-The Pestilence-

o

_Episode 1_

_Pilot_

The clocked ticked omniously in the background, each waking second becoming more and more of burden on each of them as they watched the snow fall to the ground.

It was almost mocking them: That cold weather that each and every one of them knew that they couldn't possibly survive though. It would be a fools man dream to do so.

Who knew if they would be able to find another safe house to hide in by nightfall and who knew how many of the Walkers were putsing around the mountain.

"Please..somebody say something, I can't take this silence..." A girl with long blonde hair and large, innocent blue eyes pleaded, her large eyelashes batting in an almost pleading manner.

Her voice was soft-spoken and innocent but her words trembled in fear, this was Ashley.

Another woman in the room, Aayilah, put a hand on her head, resting her elbow on the dark oak wood, tracing a finger in the patterns of the table. "...How did you hear about Coy?"

The name rang out through the room for a moment, it's shadowy sound vibrating and hanging within the thick air. Who _was _Coy?

For gods sake, no one had even ever seen the man before, yet he still held the rank as top detective..in the entire world..

It was the man they were looking for currently, the last name to be uttered on all broadcasting stations. Wether it be on television or radio. He, himself, of course never spoke through to the public, but the news and major goverment branchs always said that he was on the case.

They all were familiar with how cases turned out when Coy began working on them. Coy wouldn't stop. He didn't know the meaning of the word.

He was definietly no quitter, even if it meant death.

Or so they presumed.

They were sure though, that if the question were asked to him, he would respond in a similar fashion.

He would solve the case if it meant death.

Flipping cases like hamburgers, he truly was a record breaker. He was..genius..

But how could you find a man who you had never even heard the voice of? Never seen? No clues to where they were even? This brought on many reservation in their minds, but what else did they have to do? Lie out in the sun and bake on a Walker infested beach?

The silence clung on in the air for a few moments, like some kind of bad cologne, until someone broke the silence.

"Well..I first heard him on the radio..." Matthew murmured softly, scratching the back of his head nervous as he leaned over the slick table before letting a small smile crack on his lips, "I was driving home..ya' know? I mean..everything was fine then..everything was good. I was driving home..the pestilence..

"..well..it wasn't there yet and..it was the last radio broadcast I heard..the news reporter said, _'And now just in..the world can feel safe once again, The famous detective, Coy, is now on the case from what I've heard..' _Then it went off..it all went to static..

"..then when I looked out of my window..there they all were..it was an infestation of..Walkers.."

It was quiet again around the room, it was true..

It was as though everything was normal and then all of a sudden, everything stopped in mid-motion. Everything became centered aroud the Day-Walkers and the Night-Walkers.

Two totally different things..in a way..

"They're so gross..I mean..I don't even get what they are.." Ashley whispered biting her bottom lip and staring off into the snow from the open window.

"They're walkers..Day-Walkers and Night-Walkers.."

"There's a difference between them?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow at the person who had answered her previous question, it was Danny..

"Well, yeah..Day-Walkers..well..they have a really good sense of sight..but there hearing is terrible and they're aren't as violent. The Night-Walkers are vise versa..the complete opposite of Day-Walkers..and I bet there is other differences too..we just haven't seen them yet.."

Ashley cringed and gave a disgusted look as she sighed and leaned back, hearing the creak of the antique chair. "Well..I don't _want _to see the differences.._you _can do that on your _own _time.."

"When I first heard about Coy..I was at home..watching the news..."

A sudden rough voice interupted their failing battle, it belonged to Robert Lee..the old war veteran..

"I was just watching the Seven O'clock news before going out for a short go around the block and the reporter was talking about how the '_California Murder Cases' _were solved once and for all, the serial killer arrested and everything..it was amazing how that sunuvabitch could solve anything thrown at him..I'd seen it a couple more time after that, ya' know? About how he had done it once again..and again..

It was as if..he weren't real though..I mean, of course he's real but..no one had ever seen him, heard him, anything. At some point you'd think.."

He stopped there, looking distantly into the dark corners of the room before he sighed and shook his head, "THe sunuvabitch can do any damn thing and I don't doubt that."

"When I first heard about him..I was watching the news too..I was sitting by my brother and I couldn't help but find hope by just hearing his name.._Coy_...it seemed like it was the answer..not too long after...my brother died...I knew I had found my purpose..it was to go after Coy." Clarissa murmured.

It was quiet in the air for a moment, as every took a moment of silence in respect, and when it passed, another voide continued off.

"I've been following up on Coy for a long time..I've tuned in to every case he has attempted and solved since he has never failed a case or given up.." Aayliah began saying softly, the dim light shining through the window hitting the sequins on her skirt.

"I'm kinda like a fan of his.." Aayliah finished.

It was quiet again in the room, for only the umpteenth time that day.

"No matter how we heard of him, no matter why we are going to him. We all have the same reasoning in the end.." Matthew said as he stood up, pushing in his dusty chair and sweeping off some dust from his trousers.

"..The Pestilence.." He finished looking around the room at the different people who occupied it, "And I think, for the good of us all, we should all go to bed now..big day tomorrow ya' know.."

Everyone silently agreed with unspoken words that bit their tongues.

* * *

><p><strong>Short because it is simply a pilot. Gotta get into the swing of things and begin <em>somewhere <em>right? Next update will be much more interesting and long, I promise you guys, haha. **

**Please review and thank you for all the brilliant characters! I hope you guys will enjoy this fic. **

**P.S- Yes, I AM a quick updater! Haha**


	3. Episode 2: Radio Waves

**-****THE OFFICIAL CAST-**

** Matthew Brown**

**Monica Kelly**

**Zachary Mitchel Carter**

**Danny Thompson**

**Geniveve 'Ginny' Rutter**

**Clarissa Foster**

**Aayliah Masri**

**Robert Lee**

**Destiny Thompson (Not Related to Danny Thompson)**

**Ashley Saints**

**And finally, Detective Coy.**

* * *

><p>o<p>

-The Pestilence-

o

_Episode 2_

_Radio Waves_

The cold bit their faces, the winds howling through the trees and seemingly slicing their skin as moved forward, the sun barely rising into the sky.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion since The Pestilence had come about. Nothing seemed quick-paced unless they were running from a walker.

But even still, the adrenaline that had once pumped through their veins when filled with such axcitment from the chase, was now gone. Adrenaline rarely came about and it seemed as though it was a normal everyday thing to do: Run away from these savage creatures.

But now, in the still winter morning, their hearts were hollow, their spirits crushed and everything seemed off-balance. Their hopes were beginning to become lost in the chase for this detective and some of them were even starting to believe that perhaps, detective Coy, went into hiding.

Or maybe he was dead..

A walker?

Maybe.

There were all sorts of possibilities. All sorts of different angles to look at the reason as to why they couldn't find the man.

But each and every one of them became more and more believeable.

"This is worthless...we're never gonna find this guy...I mean, he's nationally known..he could be in Japan for all we know." Monica said flatly as she trudged through the snow, her red-converse becoming more and more frozen by the second.

"But we don't have anything else to do..I mean..what else can we do?" Matt replied, not missing a beat. His response was dry and used a many of times, if it was just the winters crisp wind or his actual tone, everybody knew but nobody wanted to say.

"This.." Geniveve began, letting out a pent in sigh as she looked at the dead trees around her and then at the footprint that scattered the winter ground.

There had been a heard of night-walkers during the night, that was plainly clear.

"This is how the world ends.." She swallowed and looked up into the sky that was a light blue but to her, it was a light grey...

"..not with a bang..but a whimper.."

It was quiet again amongst the group. No one dared to say a word because in their minds, they all knew this was true. Hope was fleeting fast and without a net, they couldn't catch it.

* * *

><p>It was dark, the full moon flashing brightly in the sky as though the world was the same place. It almost seemed taboo to see the sun and moon rise each and everyday, unaffected by The Pestilence and to them, the Earth was so insignificant..so...bland.<p>

Danny moved the knob on the old timey radio again that sat within the living room of the house as another thick crunch sound emitted from the hallway.

He glanced over and watched as Destiny gave another Walker a kick to the head, seemingly the last one.

"I believe the house is clear now.." She sighed as she brushed the front of her black tube top off and gave a small smile at the dead man on the floor, a sickly shade of green overtaken his face.

"Well I should hope so..that was only the eighteenth one.." Danny murmured as he fiddled again with the knob.

"I don't think you're gonna get signal on that thing..just leave it alone.." Zach whispered looking out into a different area of the house, a dark corner...his eyes moved along the walls until they finally stopped on the radio and then looked up to the man who was now staring into his own eyes.

"Well..it's worth a shot isn't it?" Danny murmured turning himself back around, fumbling with it once again, static the only thing coming through.

Zach blinked a couple times and shrugged, looking back into the dark corner of the house.

The familiar thick air set about again and the stifiling silence filled the room. It was almost sickening until a voice finally broke it like fine china.

"_Hello." _

The voice shocked them, literally. Their heads pounded, the adrenaline rush coming back to them again, giving them a familiar sense of excitment and fear.

_'This is Coy. To answer your questions I know that you must be wanting to ask, Yes, I can hear you. I placed cameras along with microphones in every house on this mountain so that means I can also see you and, Yes, I know that you are wanting to find me. So that leaves only one question..'_

_"_Where are you?" Danny came forward bluntly, looking around the room as though the man himself were inside the room, hiding.

"I'm actually a bit ways away.." The voice replied, flat..monotonous yet it seemed to have a sort of exasperated tone clinging to it, only slightly detached..

"Well we've walked a bit ways away to find you, I don't think another few miles will kill us if you just give us directions." Danny replied looking around the room to make sure that everyone felt the same, even in a time such as this, they weren't trying to run a dictatorship.

"...Right. I didn't think so." The voice almost sounded as though it were slightly dissapointed in their choice to continue on, but at the same time, uninterested. So they ame to a conclusion that you must have had to be able to see his expressions to truly know what he might be thinking..to even get a close estimate.

The very thought of being able to actually do this seemed to push exhiliration through each and every one of them.

"Alright.." He sighed and the next moment it sounded as though something was in his mouth, "..it's not too awfully far to be honest.."

He swallowed.

"If you keep going in the direction you were, it's just about a mile. There's a crater..there and you'll be on the ledge of it. If you look, there's a hotel. There's only one hotel so you shouldn't get confused...make your way there. I'm in room two thirty-seven."

Then the voice was gone, replaced by static once again, leaving no time to question the mysterious man.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I promised a longer and more interesting chapter and I know this isn't it..haha. Sorry, but trust me..next chapter will be better and then the next chapter after that? It'll be awesome, just stick with me here. It's going to get good really soon! Just getting it all set up, haha!<strong>


End file.
